Escondido
by AmethystNott
Summary: Sirius Black tinha um encontro as escondidas naquela noite.


— Ora vamos, vai dizer que você não se aproveitou nem um pouquinho, Moony? — perguntei incrédulo.

— Diferente de você Pads, — Remus retrucou em um tom irônico — Eu não saio por ai abusando qualquer mulher que eu veja.

— Abusando? — botei uma mão no peito me fingindo de ofendido — Assim você me magoa, Lupin. Pensei que éramos amigos — conclui, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

— Você e o James são muito dramáticos.

— Mas eu não falei nada! — a voz do meu melhor amigo se fez presente na poltrona do lado esquerdo.

Estávamos na sala comunal da Grifinória depois de mais um dia exaustivo de aulas. Faltava um mês para o fim do nosso sexto ano e os professores simplesmente não paravam de passar tarefas e mais tarefas. Por isso, na nossa frente, havia livros e pergaminhos, prontinhos para serem usados, coisa que eu e meus amigos não estavam nem um pouco a fim de usar. Principalmente Peter, que estava roncando no sofá a nossa frente. E tudo isso torna o fato de Remus Lupin ter ajudado Sarah Parker, a garota mais gostosa da Corvinal a ir para a Ala Hospitalar sem ter tentado alguma coisa com ela, muito mais interessante que estudos.

— Não importa, Moony! Você devia ter pelo menos chamado ela para sair!

— Nisso eu concordo com o Padfoot — interveio James finalmente ao meu favor.

— Viu? Até o James que virou veado concorda comigo.

— É cervo.

— Não era a isso que estava me referindo, meu caro Prongs.

James suspirou.

— Eu já falei. Estou tentando ser melhor para a Lily.

— Como eu disse — insisti e em seguida levei uma almofada na cara.

— Por que você não... — Prongs começou a falar mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

— Será que nem quando as provas estão chegando vocês levam os estudos a sério? — a monitora certinha, Lily Evans, estava parada na nossa frente com um olhar um pouco reprovador ao encarar nosso material de estudo intocado.

Pelo canto do olho, vi James passar a mão pelo seu cabelo, nervoso. Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos.

— Sabe, Evans, considerando que temos nossos livros em cima da mesa, prontos para serem abertos, poderíamos considerar um avanço, não?

— Acho que temos opiniões bastante diferentes, Black — então seu olhar pousou ao meu lado — Está tudo bem, Potter?

Prongs ficou surpreso por ela estar lhe dirigindo a palavra por livre e espontânea vontade. Até eu fiquei.

— Hã... Está, claro, está tudo bem... Por quê?

— Você anda quieto demais ultimamente... — Lily respondeu desconfiada e James semicerrou os olhos.

— Com saudades, Evans? — abriu um sorriso maroto.

Lily riu, embora eu pudesse notar um leve rubor em seu rosto.

— Você deveria repensar esse seu ego, Potter — dirigiu então o olhar para Moony , que apenas observava a cena — Está pronto, Remus?

— Estou. Vejo vocês depois — despediu-se.

— Até mais, rapazes. — Lily seguiu Moony para a porta do retrato.

Olhei para onde James estava e o vi com um sorriso bobo no rosto, encarando a direção por onde Lily tinha ido.

Obviamente, não perdi a oportunidade e lancei de volta a almofada nele.

— Você está parecendo uma menina apaixonada. — afirmei enquanto ria.

— Ela não gritou comigo! — falou ainda em choque — Ela riu.

— Realmente — respondi irônico — Ela está completamente apaixonada por você.

— Você vai ver Padfoot. Ela ainda vai ser minha. E você vai ter que pagar aquela aposta.

— Pobre Prongs. Ele acha que é possível vencer uma aposta com Sirius Black.

— Vai ser um ótimo dia quando você perder. Vou guardar eternamente na memória.

— Não conte vitória antes da hora. Uma risada não é um "sim" da Evans pra você.

— Mas é um ótimo começo. — sorriu esperançoso.

Suspirei, não querendo destruir suas esperanças. Peguei o livro de poções e, finalmente, comecei a estudar a fim de esperar dar o horário para o meu encontro dessa noite.

— — —

Já eram onze da noite quando Remus atravessou o retrato, logo depois de sua ronda. Aquele era o meu sinal. Fechei o livro e me levantei.

— Aonde você vai? — James perguntou tirando os olhos do livro de DCAT.

— Tenho um encontro essa noite. — falei simplesmente.

— Com quem? — questionou Remus curioso.

— Quanta curiosidade, Moony.

— Pelo jeito, nem ele sabe quem é — interrompeu James.

— Assim você até me faz parecer uma pessoa sem coração, Prongs.

— Estou errado?

— Prefiro que não, meu caro.

— Você não tem jeito, Pads. — Remus suspirou resignado.

— Obrigado, Moony. Agora se me dão licença, uma dama espera minha presença. — fiz uma reverência pomposa — Estou com o mapa para evitar ser pego.

Remus revirou os olhos.

— Boa noite para você, Pads. — disse James.

— Eu terei. — sorri maroto e me dirigi à saída.

Assim que a porta do retrato se fechou, abri o mapa.

— Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

No instante que as palavras foram proferidas, linhas começaram a se formar sobre o pergaminho, revelando o maior orgulho do nosso grupo. O Mapa do Maroto.

Olhei o caminho até o corredor do quinto andar. Estava tudo livre. Sorri.

— Malfeito feito — o pergaminho voltou a ficar em branco.

Tranquilamente, fiz o caminho até o quinto andar sem ser incomodado. Ao chegar a frente ao banheiro dos monitores, encostei-me a parede, esperando.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e eu pude escutar passos vindos à minha direção

— Tsc tsc. Fora da Sala Comunal depois do toque de recolher, Black? Eu poderia lhe dar uma detenção...

Sorri malicioso.

— Ora, Evans, e estragar essa linda noite?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quem é a vítima dessa vez? — seu olhar tinha um brilho divertido quando chegou a minha frente.

— Se eu lhe contasse, você não acreditaria...

— Por quê? Por acaso quebrou seu código maroto e está ficando com uma sonserina? — ironizou.

— Na verdade, eu estou realmente quebrando o meu código maroto, mas não com uma sonserina.

— Ah não? Qual o outro tipo de garota que quebra o seu código, Black?

Sorri com malícia e me aproximei dela vagarosamente.

— Uma monitora. Sabe como é, um maroto com uma monitora. Ainda mais uma com grandes chances de se tornar Monitora-Chefe.

— Então por que você marcou um encontro com ela? — a mão de Lily começou a subir pela minha gravata.

— Descobri que eu tenho uma queda por ruivas esquentadas — concluí antes de puxá-la pela cintura e beijá-la.

É nessa hora que eu sempre espero que alguma voz na minha cabeça me diga _"Mas essa é a garota do James. O James, seu melhor amigo"._ Só que essa voz nunca vem. O único pensamento que eu tenho quando estou beijando a Evans é o quanto eu quero fodê-la. E também não é como se ela ligasse para o Prongs. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu dizia a mim mesmo todas a noites depois de tê-la encontrado.

— Então, — Lily interrompeu o beijo ofegante — vamos ficar aqui, esperando sermos pegos ou vamos entrar no banheiro?

— A monitora aqui é você, Evans.

— Como se o seu amigo não tivesse lhe dado a senha. — mordeu meu lábio inferior, me provocando.

— Sangue de Dragão. — dei um sorriso maroto.

— Eu sabia. — retrucou convencida.

— Você fala de mim e do James, mas você também tem seu ego.

— Desculpe-me iludi-lo, mas não tem nem comparação.

Não tive tempo para responder, pois fui puxado pela gravata e então atacado pelos lábios da ruiva enquanto eu nos guiava para dentro do banheiro vazio (Graças a Merlin). Escolhi uma cabine e a prensei contra a porta.

— De que adianta virmos para cá se ainda ficamos em um espaço pequeno como um armário de vassouras? — ouvi sua pergunta quando desgrudei nossos lábios e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

— Apenas novos ares, Evans. Embora o lugar não faça diferença. Sempre iremos acabar da mesma maneira. Você gritando meu nome enquanto eu dou os melhores orgasmos da sua vida.

— Minha lembrança da última noite não foi bem essa. Para falar a verdade, uma frase muito constante era _"Como você é apertada, Evans"._

Ri contra sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

— Apenas uma consequência do meu desempenho. — mordi seu pescoço.

— Claro que sim — senti suas unhas na minha nuca. Eu já estava duro.

Puxei uma de suas pernas para o meu quadril e apertei a sua coxa por debaixo da saia. Lily gemeu.

— Viu só? — zombei.

Sua mão foi imediatamente para a minha calça, apertando justamente a indicação do meu desejo por ela.

— Merda, Evans. — não consegui conter o gemido.

— Viu só? — provocou.

Apertei-a ainda mais contra a porta de madeira.

— Não brinque comigo, Evans... — ameacei.

— Ou o quê? — sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido, enquanto roçava seus dentes em minha orelha.

— Ou eu não respondo por mim. — concluí.

— Mas você não percebeu que é exatamente isso que eu quero?

Encarei-a e vi que seus olhos estavam com as pupilas completamente dilatas, deixando-os escuros pelo desejo.

— Que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se não atendesse o desejo de uma dama, não?

Foi a minha vez então de atacar os seus lábios. Nossas línguas estavam inquietas, querendo mais. Somente mais. Por isso comecei a desabotoar sua blusa rapidamente, ansiando por mais contato com o seu corpo. Lily, pelo visto, estava com mais pressa que eu, já que não se importou de praticamente arrancar os botões da minha camisa enquanto a tirava.

— Por que tanta violência, Evans? — provoquei.

— Menos papo, mais sexo. — respondeu mandona, arranhando minhas costas.

Terminei de desabotoar sua blusa e já me dirigi ao seu sutiã. Já que ela estava com pressa, não iria ser eu a pedir para ir devagar. Assim que libertei seus seios, inclinei a cabeça e abocanhei um deles, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

— Por mais que isso me deixe completamente duro, não acho que você deva gritar, Evans. Afinal alguém pode ouvir.

— Então faça a merda de um feitiço silenciador, mas não me peça para calar a boca, Black.

Rindo, fiz o feitiço no banheiro e continuei a dar atenção aos seus mamilos. As mãos de Lily foram para os meus cabelos, puxando-os e estimulando-me a continuar com as carícias até que os dois seios ficassem sensíveis com o trabalho da minha língua.

— Eu quero mais, Sirius. — falou numa voz manhosa.

— O que você quer, ruiva?

— Eu quero que você me foda. — gemi.

— Você fica incrivelmente sexy falando palavrão.

— Você gosta? — disse olhando-me safada.

— Gosto.

— Então mete logo esse pau em mim que eu falo muito mais. — concluiu indo para a braguilha da minha calça, desabotoando-a e libertando meu membro, já completamente duro.

Coloquei então sua outra perna no meu quadril, colando-a ainda mais contra a porta. Dirigi minha mão até sua saia, levantando-a e chegando ao tecido de sua calcinha, já úmido, indicando que Lily estava extremamente molhada, apenas esperando-me. Então, rasguei sua peça íntima para, em seguida, sem aviso, penetrá-la, fazendo nós dois gemerem por finalmente estarmos em contato um com o outro.

Vagarosamente, comecei a me movimentar dentro dela, ambos deleitosos com o que estava acontecendo. Lily inclinou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e eu aproveitei para enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Chocávamos contra a porta, a medida que eu aumentava o ritmo.

— Mais forte, Black.

Fiz o que ela pediu e recebi em troca os xingamentos e obscenidades que eu adorava ouvir de sua boca enquanto a fodia.

— Merda, Evans... Eu vou... — gemi enquanto eu sentia o orgasmo vir.

— Sirius — Lily reclamou quando saí de dentro dela, afinal tínhamos esquecido a camisinha — Ainda não acabamos...

— Eu sei, mas é que...

Entretanto minha voz foi interrompida quando ouvimos a porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

— Eu queria ter ficado com o mapa, só para ver com quem o Padfoot iria se encontrar hoje...

Olhei para a ruiva e provavelmente meus olhos refletiam o mesmo sentimento que o dela. Medo de sermos pegos.

— Talvez por isso mesmo ele levou o mapa, Prongs.

— Você sabe que ele não é de esconder esse tipo de coisa, Moony.

— Na verdade... — então Remus ficou em silêncio.

Eu e Lily ficamos quietos apenas esperando.

— Quem está ai? — James questionou.

— Prongs... Acho que eles não querem...

— Eu só quero saber quem é — sussurrou, mas foi possível ouvir de onde estávamos. Vejo Evans revirar os olhos — É melhor falarem senão...

Eu não podia arriscar que Prongs derrubasse a porta de onde estávamos.

— Sou eu, Prongs. — fiz sinal para que Lily ficasse quieta.

— Padfoot? Ora, ora.

— Há-há. Será que vocês podem voltar outra hora?

— Com quem você está aí? — James estava curioso.

— Ninguém que te interesse.

— Prongs... Deixa de ser metido, vamos embora.

— Por que você não quer contar pra gente? Você sempre contou!

— Nossa, Prongs. Eu sempre suspeitei da sua queda por mim, mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim.

Lily colocou as mãos na boca para reprimir a risada. Dei-lhe uma piscadela.

— Dividir você não é fácil, Pads. O mínimo que a sua acompanhante poderia fazer é se apresentar, para termos uma disputa justa por você.

A ruiva começou a ficar vermelha por resistir tanto às gargalhadas. Comecei a ficar preocupado com o fato de ela se revelar.

— Ela é tímida, Prongs. Agora será que vocês podem dar o fora daqui? Eu estava quase...

— Ok! Não precisa terminar a frase — e eu posso sempre contar com a sensatez de Remus Lupin — Nós estamos saindo. Nos desculpe pela intromissão.

— Eu te amo, Moony.

— Ótimo, já não basta uma desconhecida, ainda vou ter que disputar com o Moony.

— Só cale a boca, James. — ouvi Remus reclamar antes de a porta ser fechada.

Evans começou a tirar as mãos da boca e já ia falar quando passei a sua frente.

— Espere. Quero ver se eles foram embora mesmo.

Levantei minhas calças e abri uma fresta da porta e olhei para o banheiro tudo limpo. Saí e verifiquei os outros boxes. Nada. Estávamos sozinhos novamente.

— Está tudo bem, Evans. Pode sair.

Lily saiu do banheiro já abotoando sua camisa.

— Já acabamos? — perguntei um pouco desapontado.

— Desculpe. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que não devíamos mais fazer isso.

— Por quê? — questionei desconfiado.

Suas bochechas brancas adquiriram um rosado forte.

— Evans...

— Porque eu pensei muito no último mês e eu resolvi finalmente dar uma chance ao Potter. E transar eventualmente com o seu melhor amigo não seria um bom começo.

Eu estava chocado.

— Você está falando sério?

— Sim.

— Depois de seis anos, você vai dar uma chance ao James?

— Ele mudou — deu de ombros.

— Filho da mãe.

— Espera, você ficou... — seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

— O quê? NÃO — exclamei quando percebi o que ela quis dizer — Não, claro que não, Evans. Sou Sirius Black, esqueceu?

— Então por que o Potter é um filho da mãe?

— Porque ele vai ganhar uma aposta que fizemos ano passado.

— Aposta? — Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

— Eu sempre duvidei que você iria cair nos encantos dele, então a gente apostou.

— O que você vai ter que fazer? — sua expressão tinha um início de um sorriso maroto.

— Vou ter que tingir meu cabelo e ficar assim por um mês. Com ele mudando de cor de acordo com os meus... Sentimentos — arrepiei-me com a perspectiva.

Lily riu alto.

— Eu vou querer ver isso.

— Então é isso?

A ruiva suspirou.

— É isso.

— Foi bom enquanto durou, Evans.

— É, você não é tão ruim assim.

— Claro que não. Eu sou o melhor — gabei-me e ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu vou indo então.

— Te vejo por aí, ruiva.

Dei-lhe um último beijo antes de deixá-la ir embora.

Quando a porta do banheiro dos monitores se fechou, não pude conter um suspiro.

— Eu tinha que dar a ideia do cabelo.


End file.
